1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card game technology and more particularly, to a playing card machine, which can simulate the operation of a dealer to deal playing cards rapidly, avoiding cheating in playing the game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional card game machines commonly use a mechanical arm to pick deal the playing cards, i.e., to pick up the playing cars, to recognize the playing cards, to exhibit the playing cards and to recover the playing cards. A mechanical arm for this purpose has a complicated structure and is expensive to manufacture. Further, it takes much time to complete one playing card dealing cycle.